Suì-Fēng
|-|Post-Timeskip Suì-Fēng= |-|Pre-Timeskip Suì-Fēng= Summary Suì-Fēng (砕蜂 (ソイフォン), Soifon) is the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Marechiyo Ōmaeda. She boasts one of the highest speeds as a captain and is pretty deadly in close combat. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C, at least 7-C with Bankai | At least 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Suì-Fēng, also romanized as "Soifon" Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: At least one hundred years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 2nd Division, Commander of the Onmitsukidō, 9th Head of the Fēng Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Adept/Expert Swordsmanship, Shunpo Master (speed enhancement technique), Adept/Expert Kidō User, Master Assassin, Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Town level (Traded hits with Yoruichi who is on the same level as a pre-release Espada), her Shikai also bypasses conventional durability to an extent with its effect, higher with Shunko, at least Town level with her Bankai (Created a huge explosion and injured released Baraggan) | At least Town level with perfected Shunkō | At least Town level via power-scaling (Should be at least as strong as Komamura) Speed: High Hypersonic (Can tag Yoruichi) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely much higher Striking Strength: Likely Class TJ | At least Class TJ with perfected Shunkō | At least Class TJ Durability: Likely Town level | At least Town level | At least Town level Stamina: High, still remained active to engage in battle with having her left arm cut off Range: Extended human melee range, several hundred meters with her Bankai Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi, Ginjōtan (Stripe of Inverted Silver) (A steel sash worn under armor, its contributing weight makes it harder for the wearer to move fast. The tremendous recoil produced by using her Bankai requires that Suì-Fēng be anchored to a nearby stationary object via this cloth-like material) Intelligence: Highly skilled in the field of stealth, capable leadership (master of onmitsukidō), skilled in general shinigami arts (mostly Hakuda), shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively Weaknesses: Reluctant to use her Bankai (Stated that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, as "It's too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination."), her Bankai has a massive recoil and has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably, her Shikai is apparently negated on opponents with (much) higher spiritual power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is also highly proficient in Shunpo. She is able to almost keep up with her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin, being able to hit her multiple times with Suzumebachi, but not getting a chance to hit her in the same spot twice, as Yoruichi was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. Her movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by her take place. * Speed Clones: Suì-Fēng is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long. File:Hanshafu.gif|Clones Hakuda Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which she had been training in ever since she first joined the Onmitsukidō. She is likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, being able to fight evenly with, and gain the upper hand against, her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. She is also proficient in counterattacking. Her attacks have great speed and agility, leaving little time to counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless she allows it. * Kazaguruma (風車, Windmill): A Hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air and makes a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done, with one leg high over the head, the user delivers a devastating kick to the opponent, sending them flying away with tremendous force. * Takigoi: (滝鯉, Waterfall Carp): A Hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of an opponent by trapping the opponent's one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatant's foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent, who is then open to an attack from the combatant's free hand. File:Kazaguruma.gif|Kazaguruma File:Takigoi.gif|Takigoi Shunkō (Wind): (瞬閧, Flash War Cry; Viz "Instant War Cry"): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. The technique takes the form of wind currents and its incomplete form is concentrated around her right arm. She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that can cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. * Mukyū Shunkō: (無窮 瞬閧, Tireless Flash War Cry; Viz "Infinite Shunkō"): She would go on to complete the technique shorty after her fight with Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng discovered a technique for encircling her body multiple times to make the Reiatsu she emits revolve around her like a vortex indefinitely, therefore once she activates her Shunkō she is able to maintain it for as long as she wants. Master Swordsman: Suì-Fēng is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when facing an opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. Suì-Fēng holds the blade horizontally in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward, as though throwing a punch, while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, making her proficient in two variations of sword fighting. Master Assassin: As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. She is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, she has disabled opponents without them being able to see her, as she did while catching the arrows of Benin in battle. She also used this ability to sneak up on Aizen and temporarily capture him before he escaped to Hueco Mundo. Master Strategist and Tactician: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and captain of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng is a capable leader. Suì-Fēng has repeatedly proved herself to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Suì-Fēng has an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics she employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. She is adept at lulling her opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate her abilities. A common tactic of hers is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 2nd Division, she boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. * Masterful Reiatsu Control: Due to her position within the Onmitsukidō Suì-Fēng is trained in the mastery of hiding her spiritual presence from detection. Enhanced Strength: Suì-Fēng is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature, easily overcoming those four times her own size. She is capable of lifting large slabs of concrete that she was buried under with little to no effort. Enhanced Durability: Suì-Fēng is highly durable, able to withstand being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while sustaining no apparent injuries. Enhanced Endurance: She was able to endure having her left arm cut off, and still remained able to engage in combat for an extensive period of time. Zanpakutō Suzumebachi (雀蜂, Hornet): In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Suì-Fēng's lower back hanging by a rope. * Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Sting all Enemies to Death" (尽敵螫殺, Jinteki Shakusetsu). Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet. Shikai Special Ability: * Nigeki Kessatsu: (弐撃決殺, Death in Two Steps): As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi's blade. In addition to creating a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka (蜂紋華, hornet's crest; Viz "Bee Crest Flower"), this stamp becomes the target of Suì-Fēng's second attack. If struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die, and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by Suì-Fēng's will, and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still in charge of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng could only maintain the crests for half an hour. The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability take effect not through the point of entry, but rather the point of actual surface contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip): Upon activating Bankai, a pillar of Reiatsu shoots into the air before fading. Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Suì-Fēng's right arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself. Before she activated her Bankai, Suì-Fēng wrapped a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan) around the building she stood on, in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society; even her own lieutenant comments on having never seen it before. Suì-Fēng explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, because it is too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination. Bankai Special Ability: Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Suì-Fēng must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion strong enough to crack the Shijū no Saimon, something Hachigen Ushōda notes to be impressive, and heavily injure Baraggan Louisenbairn. Kidō Kidō Expert: As captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She is experienced enough to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques. * Bakudō #30: Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam): Generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in his/her palm, the practitioner uses this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning him/her against a nearby surface by slamming into his/her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing them. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post Training | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Assassins Category:Poison Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Spies Category:Leaders Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7